Skins
by Synadoodle
Summary: Nymphadora is trapped in a werewolf's worst nightmare. Submission is inevitable, it's only a matter of when and Gabriel has forever. WARNING; CONTAINS HEAVY SEXUAL CONTENT AND BSDM


"Wake up princess," a sultry voice called out from the blackness. I groaned as a sharp pain began to permiate in the back of my head, keeping me from opening my eyes. I knew that voice...

The last thing I could remember I and my packmates were on a regular patrol of our borders.

"Ah, there we are. Welcome my sweet to Castle De Dracula," the voice murmured, obviously having noticed my rousing. I managed to get one eye open before my heart fell into my stomach. I quickly began to squirm and force my body into the Change but was unable to as there was a collar of some sorts around my neck and my arms were held in place by cuffs made of the same material which I had to guess was silver due to the stinging sensation. Had I tried to continue it would have instantly cut off my air supply and if it touched broken skin, I'd be dead in minutes.

"Smart girl you are Nymphadora. That's the purest silver on Earth holding you in place. And my what a sight you are," the monster in front of me cooed, red eyes glowing as he admired a loose strand of my white hair between his fingers. I glowered, having gained full consciousness enough to realize I was in what appeared to be a dungeon of sorts chained up, nude, and vunerable.

"Keep your filthy hands off me, you monster!" I growled, the wolf in me going crazy. Not a foot away was my worst enemy; Gabriel, the first vampire ever created and the slayer of countless werewolves. His long black hair and unnaturally pale skin only made his vermillion eyes that much more terrifying.

"You are **far **from in a position to make demands my dear. Besides, if not for me you'd be dead just like your pack," he mused with a small smirk and tucked the strand of hair behind my ear, letting his hand trail ever so slowly down my neck before resting it on my chin. My skin was instantly covered in goosebumps and I was overcome with anger and grief for my fallen family but I focused on breathing. My inner wolf was dying to come out and rip him limb from limb and I had to fight it so much that I felt sick.

"I'll kill you where you stand!" I gasped as the collar tightened again as I lost control for a moment, my wolf form trying to escape as I tried to claw uselessly at the air.

"I must admit I do enjoy watching you squirm and lose control but you'll learn soon enough that a dog's place is by man's side; silent and obedient. Otherwise you'll be seeing quite a bit of this room," Gabriel smiled again, his pearly fangs showing. He seemed to enjoy the thought which didn't surprise me. He was notorious for his sickly obsession with torture.

"Go to Hell leech," I managed before spitting on him, the glob of saliva landing squarly on his chest which was covered by a simple grey tunic. I internally smirked at my aim.

"I've already been there pet. It didn't agree with me," he said calmly before taking out a hankerchief and dabbing at the spittle before placing it on a table I hadn't noticed before. He then returned to his place in front of me, easily a head taller than I, even with me on my toes to keep the collar from strangling me. Dipping down, he placed his lips against my exposed throat and the air in my lungs went cold.

"I've always heard what a fiesty little thing you were. I'm going to enjoy breaking you," he murmured as he began to run his mouth up and down my skin. I began to tremble, half out of fear and half out of anger. This son of a bitch was toying with me.

"I'd rather die you sick bastard!" I spat hoarsly, still trying to stay in control of my other form. I squeezed my eyes shut and internally begged the gods to strike me down then and there but my prayers went unanswered as I felt his hands slither up and down my naked body.

I whimpered as he stopped at my left breast and ran his thumb over my nipple, it instantly going erect. Tears began to leak out of the corners of my eyes as his other hand easily held my squirming body in place.

"Your fear is rolling off you in waves love and I must say it is intoxicating. How did you manage to become Alpha?" Gabriel asked as he continued his assault on my body.

"By taking down your brother remember? I enjoyed ripping his greasy head from his shoulders," I challenged, remembering the battle with pride as I tried to swallow. We had caught him and his generals out in the open and alone, traveling. It was pure chance. I was second-in-command then. My predecessor, the Alpha was killed but due to my own bravery and quick thinking we managed to slaughter all four of them. I saw him twitch a bit; I had taken out his kin. It hurt whether he showed it or not.

"My brother was killed by his own foolish pride. It would've happened with or without you and your band of mutts. Besides," he added as he dug into my flesh with his nails, drawing blood, "I've killed thousands of your kind with my bare hands alone."

I cried out in pain as he released me to move over to the table that was ladeled with strange instruments.

"And once I'm free, I'll murder you and your filthy offspring if it's the last thing I do," I snarled, shaking from anger and once again trying to break free of the binds that held me but once again, to no avail.

"Spoken like a true Queen," he smiled as he raised one of the instruments to eye level before setting it down in favor of another.

"Do your worst bloodsucker. You can break my bones and scar my flesh but you will **never **break me," I hissed confidently as he returned to me.

"Oh love.. I'm going to break you. I'm going to break you in ways you couldn't even imagine..." he warned with a grin as he held up a small vial of clear liquid to my eyes.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, waiting for a reaction until I gave him a slight confused look. Was it some kind of chemical? Was he going to sear my skin with it? I could only imagine...

"I've been watching you your entire life Nymphadora. Do you remember when we first met? You were barely old enough to stand and your mother tried so valiantly to protect you but she didn't stand a chance and you watched me snap her neck from your crib. I was going to kill you too. Do you remember? I picked you up and you must have known what I was because you transformed and you were nothing more but a little white whelp of fur but you tried your hardest. I decided to let you live only for this very day and oh have I waited patiently and watched you grow into what you are," he paused for a moment to look into my eyes. I was trying my hardest not to choke myself and my teeth were gritting so hard I could hear them groaning.

"You werewolves have such an interesting life. I've done my fair share of studying your species and I must admit I find your mating rituals to be quite fascinating. As you know, you follow after the wolf with your 'heat cycles' which while interesting, is not in your best interest in my possession. So while you were growing and fighting and blissfully unaware, I was researching and working on a formula of sorts to essentially force you into yours. Consider yourself special Nymphadora... I've never put this much time and effort into any of my victims," he continued, watching to see my reaction with evil eyes.

My heart skipped several beats as I let his words sink in. Not only was this pervert going to hold me captive but was going to force me into heat and do Moon only knows to me. I suddenly forgot I was Alpha of nature's most fierce killers and began to cry pitifully. He moved in closer as my head dropped in defeat.

"There now my sweet, I promise this time tomorrow those will be tears of pleasure..." he whispered seductively into my ear as I heard him uncork the vial and tilt my head back forcefully. I tried my hardest to move my head away but his hand was like steel around my jaw, prying it open easily as he poured the liquid into my protesting mouth. I gagged and attempted to spit out the sweet mixture but he quickly clamped my mouth and nose shut, knowing I would have to swallow and in my panic and with no other choice, I did.

"Not so bad, eh? I was considering letting you down, at least to personally relieve the ache you'll be feeling in a matter of hours but after all that talk about murdering me and my offspring, I think I'll let you suffer awhile," Gabriel smirked, his fangs once more protruding just enough for me to remember what he was, as if his bright red eyes weren't enough. He gave my sore breast another hard squeeze before turning his back to me and walking a small distance away toward the massive oak door that let to the rest of the castle.

He turned his head over his shoulder one last time.

"Try and get some sleep pet. You're going to need it." he said before opening the door and letting it slowly close behind him.

My heart sank as it came to a close with a loud booming sound and locked. What was I going to do?


End file.
